wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Hind
The Hind is a Grineer rifle used by their Elite Lancers. It fires five-round bursts while maintaining a low recoil allowing all rounds fired to land very close to one another. Pressing the alt fire button will also fire shots at a slower rate, but with improved stats. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage compared to other rifles. **Semi-auto mode deals double damage. **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance in semi-auto mode. *Good status chance in burst mode. *Large magazine size. *Highest number of shots per burst out of all burst-fire type weapons. *Low recoil in burst mode. *Comes with a Polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against armor and shields. *Low critical chance and damage in burst mode. *Low status chance in semi-auto mode. *High recoil in semi-auto mode. *Low rate of fire. *Burst-fire punishes missed shots more than fully or semi-automatic fire. See notes below. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with six bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. This can be circumvented by also using the semi-automatic single shot, bound to the alt-fire key. Notes *This weapon was introduced in . *Due to burst fire, FPS lag will affect the speed of shooting, if only slightly. *Mods that affect fire rate will also affect the burst rate, making the Hind very deadly with mods that increase the firerate, and even more so with the addition of punch through. *Elite Lancers have the ability to fire the weapon as fast as players can with near maximum firerate mods on. Coupled with decent slash damage and a 10% status, these Lancers are notorious for constantly inflicting players with slash procs that strip away their health even while their shields are up. Tips *New players who prefer burst fire but cannot afford this weapon's heavy building cost should stick with the Burston until they have enough resources. *The Hind is made significantly better against enemy groups with the addition of or . *Because it does primarily Slash damage, Elemental damage in the form of Corrosive and Magnetic are recommended for fighting the Grineer or the Corpus with this weapon, unless actively going for headshots. * effectively reduces the recoil on every burst giving it more pin point precision over long distances or for better headshots. **If one does not have Stabilizer or does not wish to install the Mod, a better alternative is moving the mouse down to combat the recoil when firing. *Similar to the Miter, the charged shots (or in this case, the alt fire) have a 10% chance to critically hit, which is enough to take advantage of deadly crit+slash headshot procs, which can bleed the enemy well even through heavy armor. While not as damaging as the aforementioned Miter, the alt fire of the hind fires faster, which can allow heavy slash stacking to allow the hind to perform well even against high level enemies. **It can be useful to add to the weapon to extend the slash procs as a result. Trivia *The Hind is one of the Grineer weapons to be showcased in the Chemical Lab. *The Hind's magazine is a small helical magazine that is inserted under the barrel. *The Hind probably gets its name from the NATO reporting name for the famous Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship/troop transport. Other probable sources of the weapon's name include; **A lesser known aircraft, the Hawker Hind, is a pre-WWII British propeller driven bomber. **The Golden Hind, Captain Sir Francis Drake's privateer galleon. **A lunar crater named Hind. *The Hind is one of the few Grineer weapons that are not focused on damage, and instead focused mostly on . This makes them the least effective gun unit in the Grineer arsenal at taking down shields and punching through armor, while being better equipped against the Infested or Corpus enemies with shields down. *In the Warframe community, the Hind is nicknamed as "the Baguette" because of its shape closely resembling a loaf. Media WHzBfng.jpg Hind1.png 2013-08-18_00001.jpg|Hind is affected only by 2 color settings. 2013-08-16_00002.jpg Hind_v2.png Hind_v2.5.png Hind_craft-requirement.png Hind_appearance-menu.png Tenno Reinforcements - Hind Warframe HIND (Baguette gun) Gameplay Review. Warframe hind Warframe ♠ 9.6 - Hind First Look Hind Returns From The Grave! (Burst Fire Fixed)| (speed trigger and shred) Taking A Closer Look Hind Alt Fire (Crit Build Worth It?!?) Patch History *Status chance increased from 10% to 15% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 5 to 7% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 10% to 15% (Alt Fire) *Status chance decreased from 20% to 10% (Alt Fire) *Fixed the Hind’s Alt fire not producing bullet holes when fired at the wall. *'Conclave' **Increased damage of Hind in Conclave. *Hind now available in Conclave. *Damage multipliers for the Hind normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Tweaked the weapon fire sound effects on the Dera and Hind. *Introduced }} Last update: See also *Elite Lancers, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Hind fr:Hind